How Did I
by Seraphyne
Summary: My first SongFic, so be nice please. It's set where Pan and Goten are not related, she's just a new friend. I hope you like it, Thanx for reading and please review.


How Did I Fall In Love With You  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other  
  
The best of friends like  
  
Sister and Brother  
  
We understood, we'd never be,  
  
Alone  
  
I remember the day that we became friends. I had just moved to the city and very shy. The blue haired girl was very friendly and her name was Bra, but the boy that was with her brother was the one to break the ice. I was only twelve years old and didn't know the intricacies of boys and girls; he was older but didn't care to have a female friend. We sparred all the time; never pulling our punches because of gender. When we went to school, he never ignored me just because I was seven years younger and the older guys wanted to hang out with him. I was always included. That was what started our little click, Trunks, who was twenty-three; Bra, his sister was seventeen; Goten, who was twenty-two; and me at fifteen.  
  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
One not so very special day; I suddenly realized that I craved more time and attention from my best friend. I don't know what it was but I wanted every minute of every hour to be with him. He had never shown me any favors, nothing to provoke my feelings. I was happy to just sit in the same room with him not even talking. Every time I looked into his eyes I would get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. What is this? I was sixteen and knew about boyfriends and girlfriends, but I wasn't really interested in all that. I started ignoring the funny feelings I felt in his presence and went on with my life.  
  
What can I do, to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
This has to stop; I can't beat myself up about it anymore. I have to realize that he will date as many girls as he wants and I can't do anything about it. I finally gave a meaning to my funny feelings; I knew what it was as soon as he brought Amber to meet me. When he asked me what I thought about her, I said I just wanted him to be happy and if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you. I know I should have really told him that I love you and I want to make you happy, but we are just friends and I can't and won't let anything happen to our friendship.  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be,  
  
Alone tonight  
  
I've had enough, Amber, then Brittany, then Erica, then Rachel; if none of those girls make you happy why do you torture yourself? I am right here waiting for you to realize that every time you look into my eyes; I broadcast the loudest signal of love. Can you not see that I love you beyond the reaches of the galaxy? Please, no more, I can't stand to tell you over and over again, that if she makes you happy, then be happy. I just want to grab you and shake you and make you see, that you are the one for me.  
  
What can I do, to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Oh I want to say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I am not happy, I don't know why I torture myself with the endless supply of drone girlfriends. All I really want to do is spend time with Pan. How does she do it? Make me feel like a new man? I want her enthusiasm, I want to understand. Why does she stick beside me? How can she be happy, she's never pursued a man. I think I'll fix her up with Trunks, he's been looking; but then why does my gut shudder to see her with another man? What are these feelings that I have for Pan, surely our friendship is the best that I can stand.  
  
I don't want to live this life  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life  
  
I think I know what's going on; I finally see it in her eyes. I can faintly hear her mind voice wherever it lies. She seems to die a little with every tart I bring home. Why didn't she say something before? I would have known; because I love her and I finally realize. When I asked for Pan's opinion about the various girls she would always answer truly and truthfully. "If she makes you happy, then be with her and be happy, that way I can be happy for you." I never understood that there was an underlying message. I just wanted her to say "let me make you happy." I guess she's waiting for me to give into her eyes.  
  
What can I do, to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
What was this now? Could it finally be? I have the opportunity to be with the man I love? I want him so much, but why did it take so long for Goten to find me? Our friendship started so strong and no one wants to damage something that could go on forever for something that may not last the night. We are finally together and I love him with all my soul. I asked him why he took so long and he looked at me funny and said. "I guess God made women smarter so that they could help the struggling men along, for with out your undying loyalty to the bond called love, you might have married someone else and I would then been pinning for you. Without the silent screaming of 'I Love You' I may never have heard the real words. Then there is the phrase that I came to hate and then analyzed almost too late: If they make you happy, then be happy with them, that way I can be happy for you."  
  
What can I do, to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall, in love, with you?  
  
The End 


End file.
